Yuri Proposed: Based on Earth's Tradition!
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Yuri couldn't admit his love for Wolfram,trouble comes when his grandfather decided to have him engaged to his childhood friend who happens to be in love with him.What will Yuri do? Will he choose his fiancee on Earth or his fiance in Shin Makoku?Pls. R


Hello Everybody! I'm new in this anime and this is my first time ever to write a Kyou Kara Maou fanfic, I just wanted to give it a shot with all I've got. I admit that I'm not really a good writer and English isn't my first language, so please bear with me. I guess this would be a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, this story just popped out of my mind.

* * *

"Heika? You've been spacing out for a while" Conrad asked the double black as he continued to sign a couple of documents. It was weird to see Yuri spacing out with a very weird facial expression.

"A-ah, I-it's n-nothing, Conrad" Yuri smiled, obviously a forced one. "Yuri is there something wrong? Are you sick?" he asked.

"I told you it's really nothing" Yuri said in a defensive manner. Now this was really weird, Conrad knew he was hiding something. Gunter also noticed Yuri's change of mood, instead of the usual cheerful one; he could be seen staring out blankly in space. Gwendal was also worried for the young king even though he didn't show in front of everyone, Yuri's well-being is also troubling him. Of course this concerned his fiancé namely Wolfram von Bielefeld, he demanded an explanation why HIS WIMP was acting in this way. Everybody in the castle noticed the big change in their king, even Cheri tried to cheer him up with a little bit of flirting but it didn't help. The maids also tried their best to make their cooking better in order to make their king feel better but as usual the results were the same.

Yuri has a BIG problem right now. He didn't know how to start; he knew he would hurt Wolfram. Even though Yuri never admitted that he loved the blond, he truly loved him deep in his heart. He wasn't gay! He planted it in his mind, loving Wolfram would make him a gay, and this was the biggest hindrance in their relationship.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Yu-chan!" Shibuya Miko called out for her younger son. Yuri who has been practicing his swing and form outside the house heard his mother calling his name in such an excited manner._

"_Your grandfather will come and give us a visit and he said that he needed to talk to you in private." Miko said. As soon as Yuri heard the news, he realized that he was in big trouble. Shibuya Shomei, his grandfather was a strict man, a perfectionist, he never allowed mistakes. Everybody must follow his rules and regulations and anybody who dared to disobey would be punished. _

"_Hey, Yu-chan are you listening?" his mom asked, "Oh yeah… this must be important he came here all the way from Boston, right?" he said in a hasty way._

"_He's not alone, I heard he came with a close friend of his." Miko said, "And yeah I forgot to tell you we're about to meet him tonight, Sho-chan and papa we're already at the airport waiting for his arrival." _

"_N-NANI!" Yuri panicked. He was about to meet his grandfather and he wasn't ready at all._

_**Timeskip:**_

_Yuri had been so nervous, it has been a long time since he last saw his grandfather. As their visitors entered he noticed that a young lady was with them._

"_It's been a long time since you came back here in Japan right, Otou-san." Shouma said as they welcomed their oldest family member. "It's been nice to see you again, Ojii-san" Shouri said._

"_Yes ,it's nice to see all of you" the old man replied, "I feel too old now that Shouri is already in College and Yuri is already in High School, I guess time flies really fast and I missed Miko's cookings."_

_Miko smiled, "You flatter me so much Otou-san" _

"_Ah Shouma, Can you still remember them?" the old man pointed toward his acquaintance. "Yeah, I do remember them, his name is William right and… who's this beautiful young lady?" Shouma asked._

"_Ahahaha, I told you Catherine you changed so much, I bet Yuri didn't even recognize you." William, her father laughed._

"_W-what?! That young lady is Cathy-chan! I didn't even recognize her!" Miko pouted. _

"_It's been a long time, Miko-san, I guess you have to take care of me again." She smiled, Yuri stared at her for a while, and he saw some similarities between Wolfram and the young lady. Catherine also had a blond hair, and wavy locks, her cerulean eyes were definitely stunning._

"_Oi Yuri, you've been staring at her." Shouri whispered. "A-ah" Yuri blushed. _

_Everybody ate Miko's prepared dinner, after helping themselves with food they all started to have conversations. Catherine's father, William told them stories about how beautiful France is. _

"_Cathy-chan, where are you going?" Miko suddenly asked the young lady who stood up. "Umm… I was just thinking of having a walk outside, I wanted to see how Tokyo changed." She explained._

"_Alone? This is ridiculous, What if somebody attacked you?" Shouri said. "Sho-chan's right Cathy-chan!" Miko protested._

"_I know! Yuri why don't you accompany Catherine-san" his grandfather said. "S-sure!" Yuri stuttered a bit as he accompanied Catherine._

"_What do you think of my grandson, William?" Shomei asked. "I think he's okay, and since he's your grand son I had no problems." William grinned._

"_Tokyo really changed a lot" Catherine muttered. "Ah hai" Yuri replied. Obviously he was nervous, he never expected that his childhood friend would grow up and be a very beautiful woman._

"_Ne, Yu-chan we used to play in this playground right, I remembered this place was our secret base… those were the times!" she laughed._

"_Yeah, we always screw up; I guess that wasn't really bad." Yuri agreed, even though she changed physically she was still his childhood friend._

"_So you're still into baseball?" she asked. "Of course" he replied. "And how about you, you said you'll be a great doctor someday, that was your dream right?" _

"_My dream?" Catherine muttered, "Was to be your wife…" she whispered gently._

"_Eh?" Yuri stared at her with a confused look. "Yu-chan all this years, I did my best in order to be a perfect wife for you, I studied a lot." She was teary eyed._

"_Cathy…" Yuri was confused. "And now I feel like my dream came true!" she smiled._

"_Dream? Came true?" he was clueless. "Yuri? Didn't your grandfather explain to you why we came home?"_

"_Actually he didn't say anything, but mom mentioned something we need to talk in private." Reality hit him. _

"_Could that p-private thing be…" he paused. "M-Marriage?" he asked praying she would answer 'No'._

"_Yes! Finally we're engaged." Catherine smiled while Yuri felt devastated._

"_Eh?" Yuri screamed._

_**Timeskip:**_

"_Explain everything to me Ojii-san" Yuri was furious. He didn't expect his grandfather would set him up with his childhood crowd was made up of Miko, Shouma, Yuri, Shouri and their grandfather._

"_Yu-chan?" Miko stared at his son. "What's this engagement with Catherine?" Yuri asked in a harsh manner._

"_Isn't that wonderful, Yuri, you finally got a fiancée. Catherine is a good young lady, she's the best" his grandfather smirked. _

"_But…" Yuri was about to defend himself, but suddenly an image of Wolfram flashed through his mind._

"_No buts, Yuri, All I need you to do is to marry Catherine when the right time comes." His grandfather said. "Isn't it a bit too early for something like this, otou-san?" Shouma asked. _

"_No, it's not besides, this marriage will strengthen our family connections, the Frelle family is definitely an influential one, I was surprised when I heard that William's daughter is head over heels in love with my grandson"_

"_I only treated Cathy as my friend, a friend not a future partner!" Yuri yelled. _

"_Yuri!" his grandfather was also furious, "I've always thought that you wanted me to acknowledge you as my grandson, here's your chance. Do NOT disappoint me" he strictly said._

"_Ojii-san" Shouri was speechless, everybody was. "Fine, Give me some time to think about it" Yuri slowly walked towards his room, followed by Shouri._

_Shouri came to have a little talk with his brother. "Yuri" he called. "Do you really oppose ojii-san's decision?" he asked. "Catherine his a nice young woman, I think she'll really take care of you."_

"_Wolfram, I can't let him know…" Yuri said. "That brat prince! You're thinking about him, isn't he just an accidental fiancé?" Shouri asked._

"_Yes but… I don't want to hurt him."Yuri said. _

"_Yuri, don't tell me you're…" Shouri stared at him with eyes of disbelief._

"_I'm NOT a GAY!" he yelled, "Okay… then I don't care whatever your decision is, as long as you're happy." Shouri said as he took his leave._

_The next morning, Yuri called Murata. He advised Yuri to have think things over in Shin Makoku, he'll have a longer time to think in that world._

_**End of Flashback:**_

"You wimp!" Wolfram yelled as he confronted Yuri who was staring out blankly again. "W-what W-wolfram?" he asked confused. This caused everybody to stare at them. Greta together with Conrad, Gwendal, Cheri and Anissina had strange facial expressions written in their faces.

"You cheater! Maybe that's why you're acting weird! You're a big big cheater!" Yuri's silence these few days caused Wolfram to explode, everybody expected this to happen, but they underestimated Wolfram's short temper.

"Wolfram, Heika didn't do anything wrong!" Gunter defended him. "Fine, I cheated!" Yuri said as he walked towards the door. Everybody was surprised, even Cheri who never thought that Yuri would actually cheat.

"Y-yuri?" Greta was teary eyed, "H-heika…" Conrad muttered.

"You wimp, I can't believe you would actually do it! CHEATER!" Wolfram was really furious. "Hey don't leave wimp, we've got a lot of things to settle!"

"I'm going back to Earth." He simply said. "YURI! You cheater! You're running away from the problem, _Again_." Wolfram hissed.

"I'm going back to Earth, to face the problem." He said as he left. Everybody was silent; they didn't know what their king meant. He's gone he went back to Earth, he'll be back again in a few days. They realized somebody entered the room.

"Oi Shibuya?" Murata called. "Eh Where's Shibuya?" he asked everybody who was staring at him.

"He went back to Earth." Conrad said. "Eh, he left?"

"Geika, is there a problem?" Gwendal asked. "So he finally decided what to do about his problem?" Murata asked.

"What problem?" Cheri asked.

"He didn't discuss it to Von Bielefeld-kyo? That's weird…I've been itching to know an update, Shibuya's love life sure is thrilling!" Murata exclaimed. "WHAT the HELL is happening, first that WIMP actually admitted that he CHEATED!"

"Explain it to us, Geika" Conrad requested. "Okay, I'll explain it in his part, the truth is Shibuya has a problem about having a fiancé here in Shin Makoku and another fiancée on Earth." Murata grinned upon seeing their reactions.

"NANI?!" they all shrieked.

"That WIMP! I'm going to KILL him!" Wolfram cursed. "It's not really his fault, his grandfather was the one who arranged him with this girl, maybe for business purposes."

"It must be hard for Heika!" Gunter was worried. "Poor Heika" Cheri mumbled.

"Will Yuri be back?" Greta asked worried that her fathers would actually break up. "I hope so, and when he comes back we'll know who he chose."

**Back on Earth:**

"Ojii-san, we need to talk." Yuri said. "Is this about the engagement again?" Yuri's grandfather asked.

"Obviously yes" he replied.

"You're still against it?"

"Yeah"

"I don't really care, you have to marry Catherine even if you don't like it." He glared. "Ojii-san!" Yuri protested.

"Yuri" Catherine called, Yuri and his grandfather were both startled at her presence.

"Cathy-chan?" Yuri called her name. "It's okay, you don't have to push yourself to do something against your will."

"Catherine…"

"It's okay ojii-sama, I'm happy to be Yuri's friend, his happiness is my happiness." Catherine said.

**Timeskip:**

"I couldn't believe you'd oppose your grandfather that much." Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, I never thought it will happen" Yuri laughed. "We're here in this playground again!"

"Yuri, take this." Cathy handed him a ring. "I can't take this…" Yuri gave it back to her.

"It's supposed to be for our engagement, so I want you to take it and give it to the one you truly love." She smiled.

"Arigatou Cathy-chan, you're really my best friend!" Yuri said as he gave her a hug.

"I missed you too, Yu-chan! We'll always be friends forever!" Catherine said as they both laughed.

**Shin Makoku:**

"Ah Heika you're back!" Gunter gave him a hug. "Gunter! I… can't… breath!"

"Gunter" Conrad called, "Where's Wolfram?" Yuri asked. "Shibuya, About Von Bielefeld-kyo, I guess he's really mad at you" Murata said.

"I want to see him" Yuri said. "As you wish Heika" Conrad replied. "It's Yuri, nazukeoya" he smiled; the Yuri they knew was finally back. He has one big problem to face, WOLFRAM.

Yuri entered the room, he saw Wolfram, Anissina, Greta and Cheri who were having a snack. "Ah Heika!" Cheri and Anissina greeted him.

"Yu-ri!" Greta ran towards her father and gave him a hug. "Have you been a good girl, Greta?"

"Yeah!" she smiled.

Yuri walked towards Wolfram who has been ignoring his presence. "Wolf" he called.

"Wolfram" he finally got irritated at Wolfram who was ignoring him, everybody was watching Yuri's moves.

He suddenly grabbed Wolfram's left hand and put the ring in his ring finger. "What the hell is this? WIMP!" he yelled. "I just think it looks good on you!" Yuri smiled.

"Stupid WIMP! I bet you had fun with your fiancé on Earth! CHEATER!" Wolfram yelled.

"Yeah I did!" Yuri replied, everybody was again in shock.

"H-heika, I couldn't believe you were cheating on my Wolfram." Cheri was surprised while Gwendal frowned, Gunter almost fainted, Conrad was also in surprise so as Anissina and Greta while Murata burst into chuckles.

"Umm… I need to excuse myself" Yuri said as he left the room.

"That WIMP! And what's this! An APOLOGY GIFT! That pathetic WIMP! A good for nothing, CHEATER!" Wolfram was about to throw the ring.

"Ah don't throw it, Von Bielefeld-kyo!" Murata said. "What for Geika, Heika already betrayed my son" Cheri sobbed.

"No he didn't… That Shibuya! he sure is a mysterious person and here am I explaining things for him, _again_, Why do I keep on babysitting this country's kings first Shinou and now Shibuya." Murata chuckled.

"I thought Heika chose his lover on Earth?" Anissina asked. "You mean his fiancé on Earth."

"Hai" Gwendal was the one to reply.

"He did chose his fiancé on Earth." Murata smiled. "And that's you Von Bielefeld-kyo, which means he only has one fiancé on Earth and Shin Makoku, I never thought Shibuya would propose to you for the second time!"

"Eh what do you mean? And since when did that wimp propose" Wolfram asked.

"On Earth, a ring symbolizes eternal love and it's the best symbol for a marriage, in our tradition when somebody placed a ring on your left hand's ring finger that person is actually asking your hand for marriage." Murata chuckled again.

"EH!"

"Wonderful!" Cheri cheered.

"Heika, is truly a weird person!" Gunter said. "Hetruly is" Conrad agreed. "So that means Yuri and Wolfram were back again?" Greta asked in delight.

"Yeah" Anissina replied.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo, are you still going to throw that ring?" Murata asked.

"No… I'll keep it forever" Wolfram smiled.

**OWARI!**

I know it's not really good. I never wrote a shounen ai fanfic before so I'm very sorry if it's too OOC!

-MIYUKI MEIRU-


End file.
